Most people in the modern society, including students, the general public, and the retired, wear spectacles for different reasons. Some students wear reading glasses due to watching TV too much or reading under insufficient light source frequently. Some people wear reading glasses because their works require highly precise visual observation or watching monitors over prolonged time, while others wear reading glasses due to hereditary myopia. The retired generally require a pair of distant glasses. Without eyeglasses, these people would have difficulties in reading or working easily. It is therefore necessary for these people to always keep their spectacles in a good condition for service.
There are many screws on the spectacles for fastening the rim, temples, and/or nose pads in place. These screws tend to become loosened to result in useless spectacles. Moreover, these screws are very small in size and require a special small-size screwdriver to tighten or loosen them. People do not usually carry such small-size screwdriver along, and it is not always easy to borrow such special screwdriver at most places. A user might try to use some substitutive thing to tighten the loosened screws and finds it is completely useless. It is also embarrassing when any of the screws, nose pads, or some other parts is got lost.